


Dream cruise

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: The 118 goes on a cruise for a training program and Buck and Eddie get together and have their first kiss.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Original Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Dream cruise

Buck hates cruises. The sense of moving on the water in a boat; leaving the possibility that at any moment it can sink, scares him.

The 118 were given an opportunity to go across the ocean in another part of the country for a training program.

The day is supposed to be simple. Bobby gets his own room, Hen and Chimney share a room; leaving Buck and Eddie to room together.

It takes them only 3 days to get to the training program, so they have to stay overnight on the cruise ship.

It's around lunch time, when the team decides to head down to get food together.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Bobby asks

"I guess." Chimney replies

They head down to the buffet area of the cruise; picking the foods that they enjoy.

The team part their ways to separate tables, but Buck and Eddie stick together.

"This is nice." Eddie says

Buck looks up from his plate of food when Eddie starts talking.

"I mean, it's cool." Buck shrugs

Eddie wears a confused face.

"Why are you so down. We're one a cruise; that's supposed to be a cool thing." Eddie laughs

Buck shakes his head in response.

"Do you know how many things happen on cruises." he starts "I did a lot of research last night before we came here and there are so many things that could happen. People steal your stuff, and I- I don't exactly have a good history with water."

Oh yeah, the tsunami.

Eddie gets up from he seat across from Buck and stands beside him; putting a hand on his shoulder.

"As you said, those could happen. They are just possibilities. Doesn't mean that it is going to happen. Plus, you have the whole team here if something goes wrong. There are a bunch of firefighters by your side and I'm pretty sure there are medics on board as well. If you want, we could go back to the room, if that makes you feel more safe." Eddie explains

Buck thinks about it; getting up from his seat and making his way towards their room with Eddie following closely behind.

They've spent most of the evening in the room, playing games and talking about the usual.

"Dinner is about to be served upstairs. Do you wanna head over?" Eddie questions

"Could we stay here for a little longer, I'm not that hungry right now." Buck answers

Eddie sits back down on the bed beside him; starting to laugh.

Buck turns his body on the bed to look at him.

"What?"

"You know, I had this whole thing planned. I knew that we were going on a cruise and thought that it was a good idea. That I would, you know, tell you how I feel." Eddie says, turning to look at Buck.

"I knew that we would most likely have to share a room, so I thought that this would be my perfect chance to confess my feelings; hoping that you feel the same way and maybe sing you a song later when we do karaoke." Eddie laughs

"You like me?" Buck questions

Eddie nods his head, looking away from Buck.

"I have liked you for years and I didn't want to make a move because I thought that you thought that we were just friends or something." Buck says

It stays silent for a while.

"Can I kiss you?" Eddie says; breaking the silence.

"Yes please."

Eddie leans in and presses a passionate kiss to Buck's lips, leaving him warm.

And that’s how it starts. The next few days of the cruise, Eddie and Buck spend time together; going to dinners together and sleeping in the same bed at night.

On the last day of their cruise, a karaoke night is hosted.

The team is sitting at their assigned table, when Buck turns to look at Eddie laughing.

“You should go up there and sing.” he says

“Why would I?” Eddie says confused.

Buck is wearing a knowing expression as though Eddie should know what he means.

“Remember.” Buck starts “You promised that you were going to sing at karaoke night.”

Oh shoot, he forgot about that.

“Fine.” Eddie sighs “But only because I like you.”

As Eddie is going up to the stage to sing, he tries to think of what song he is going to pick; and he finds the perfect one.

“Next up, we have Eddie singing Photograph by Ed Sheeran.”

The crowd starts to clap as Eddie takes the mic in his hand.

The whole time that Eddie is singing, his team is looking at each other; all wearing shocked expressions.

When he is about to sing some of the final lyrics of the song, Eddie is staring into Buck’s eyes; Buck staring back at him.

“When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost back on Sixth street  
Hearing you whisper through the phone  
"Wait for me to come home"’  
Buck is thinking of his and Eddie’s first kiss; how wonderful it was. And as he is standing on that stage, staring into the man that he is in love with eye’s, he realizes that in that moment they are truly meant to be. 

And it so happens that a cruise brought them together. Maybe the water does have good things in store for him.


End file.
